Problem: Brandon walked to a gift store and, after browsing for 19 minutes, decided to buy a game for $1.55. Brandon handed the salesperson $2.78 for his purchase. How much change did Brandon receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Brandon received, we can subtract the price of the game from the amount of money he paid. The amount Brandon paid - the price of the game = the amount of change Brandon received. ${2}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Brandon received $1.23 in change.